


I Want To Believe (Come On Just Set Me Free)

by evanie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Famous AU, Smoking, they're all still musicians but not famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanie/pseuds/evanie
Summary: Luke gets stood up and meets someone new.Or the one about Luke and Emerson falling for each other sooner than planned.





	I Want To Believe (Come On Just Set Me Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Live Like We Want To by Palaye Royale

Luke was getting fed up more and more as the evening turned to night. The sun began to sink behind the mountain range, casting a purple/orange glow over everything and while it was gorgeous, he felt miserable. He hadn’t been dressed for sitting in the cold for so long, but it seems that his date blew him off. He wasn’t mad as much as he was disappointed that this guy he’d really been looking forward to seeing all week decided that Luke wasn’t worth his evening. He sighed, sitting down at the bus stop after walking a couple of blocks over to find it.

He hadn’t been sitting on the bench for very long when a group of three guys came walking down the street, seemingly arguing about something. The tallest of the three looked annoyed at what the other two were talking about, but interjected every couple of seconds.

“I’m just saying, they shouldn’t make a reboot of The Office! You saw what happened in the original series when Andy replaced Michael!” the second tallest argues, shoving the tallest into the shortest of them which earns him a punch to the arm. They nearly pass Luke without acknowledgement, but the shortest stops and pulls out a package of cigarettes.

“I’m stopping for a smoke, tell Kellin I’ll be there as soon as possible,” he yells to the others, who clearly are no longer listening to him. ‘Cunts’ he says under his breath, pulling a pack of matches out of his jacket pocket and taking one out to light his cigarette. Luke finds the action so out of the ordinary, but incredibly charming although he’s never been a fan of cigarettes himself.

When the other two are out of sight and ear-shot, the guy turns to Luke slightly, puffing lightly on the cigarette hanging out of the right side of his mouth.

“Brothers are the worst,” he says shaking his head playfully, words holding no malice. Luke’s mouth twitches into a soft smile because the other seems so welcoming in his time of being upset. Luke has to look away after they lock eyes and he sees their gorgeous sea green color in contrast to the red underneath them. They’re the kind of eyes Luke could write about forever.

“Tell me about it, I have two brothers back home,” he says tucking a stray curl behind his ear and pulling his bomber jacket closer to his body in a vain attempt to keep the escaping warmth. The other takes a drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke the other way, suddenly taking further interest in Luke after hearing him talk.

“You’re not from here,” he says, flicking ash into the remnants of snow caught on the ground. Luke looks at it, but it’s really only blackened ice after hundreds of people walking all over it since the last snowfall. The guy moves closer to Luke, leaning against the bench a little more.

“Why would you come to Toronto of all places,” the other says softly, looking over Luke’s wind flushed features and smoking from the cigarette again. Luke doesn’t actually have an answer because the story is one day he couldn’t stand California anymore and packed a weeks worth of clothes before making the long drive and winding up in Winnipeg before getting back in the car and driving to Toronto. 

“California is too…. Loud, the majority of the time, and I needed to get out before I began to deteriorate like everything else does there,” he says before sniffling a little bit from the cold. He thinks he should head back to his hotel so he doesn’t catch a cold, but he can’t bring himself to leave. The other nibbles on his lip and nods with a kind of understanding, perhaps having gone through something similar.

“That’s what Vegas is like. There’s so much to see and do but it drains the passion out of you,” he says leaning down and putting the filter out on the concrete before tossing the butt out into the snow, “I lost all of my drive to create and we had to pack up and come home.”

Luke thought about what he'd said and took it to heart, knowing sometimes that's what it took to get it all back. 

“Coming here was cheaper than going home if I'm being honest,” Luke says a little sadly, rubbing the sole of his boot into the ice and sighing. There's an obvious mood drop and Luke suddenly remembers why he's sitting out in the cold.

“Today is definitely not my day, I'm sorry for rambling,” he says, leaning back into the bench and looking into the sky. The colors are varying warm tones that reach from yellows to deep blues. The other only shakes his head.

“It's fine, we all get down sometimes,” and there he is scooting closer to Luke again. Luke doesn't mind, but the side of his body the other is on gets warmer as he draws closer.

“Why are you out here anyway? It's freezing and that jacket doesn't seem like it's doing a very good job,” he says turning to Luke, tilting his head in an interested manner even though he has yet to speak.

“I was supposed to go out with this guy tonight but he stood me up,” he says sounding pathetic, but ultimately rests his chin in his hands and wipes at his face. He looks over at the other and blinks a few times.

“I never caught your name.”

“Emerson,” he says flashing a small toothy smile to Luke, and at that he feels like melting. He pushes his hair out of his eyes and faces Emerson with full interest.

“Well, I'm Luke if you were wondering,” he says a little sheepishly, face turning even more red with embarrassment. Emerson only laughs and scoots closer, and no they're within inches of each other.

It's unusual, but Emerson smells flowery compared to Luke's clean scent and it seems to fit him perfectly in his opinion. Strands of baby hairs fall in front of his grey-green eyes and Luke takes a few seconds to truly take him all in. He doesn't want to admit how enthralled his is by the other.

Emerson is equally quiet, studying Luke's features and he's tempted to reach out and touch Luke's face because he swears he's seen it somewhere. Maybe in an art gallery somewhere, but it seems impossible considering the circumstances.

“You're like a Renaissance sculpture,” Emerson manages, so close to Luke that he can smell the remnants of smoke and what seems to be cinnamon on his warm breath. Luke's eyes flicker from Emerson's to his lips and back a few times, not deciding on whether to lean in or not. 

“You want to grab like… coffee? Or a beer?” Emerson asks, suddenly going a little shy and Luke can't help but smile. It's undeniably cute and Luke nods as Emerson stands up and he shortly follows suit. Emerson is a good three inches shorter than him, but he kind of leans against him anyway, savoring the warmth and the general closeness between the two of them forming over the past hour or so.

They didn't really seem to make it far it seems when they end up in an alley, kissing each other softly. Luke can't remember the last time he was with someone who treated him so gently. It made him a little sad, but all emotion other than happiness was cancelled out by the velvety lips on his own. He definitely feels like it was something he could get used to.

They pull apart and Emerson is running his thumbs over Luke's cheekbones. Lukes face goes red and he looks down to giggle nervously but Emerson kisses him again and shakes his head, a smile painted across his features. They step out of the alley and lace hands before they continue down the street to whatever bar or coffee shop they'll eventually end up in.

He doesn't know how things will turn out, and he doesn't even know why he trusts Emerson so much. He thinks life is a maze of roads all waiting to be taken and his current path is the best thing he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I thought of the best Rarepair ever


End file.
